


The Silent Voice.

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Xoanon and Leela bond.RP Fic.





	The Silent Voice.

Xoanon's psych had been fractured, broken in so many ways. When the Doctor had saved her, fixed her, she had fallen to her knees, sobbing weakly. She had been out of sight at the time but now the savage girl was back... a savage Xoanon herself had been nearly die. She had shut the doors behind the girl and approached, hesitant even as she reached to touch the girl's shoulder, flinching back as the girl turned. Xoanon was now the computer's human body... but she had no voice. Leela turned and looked at the woman standing behind her.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

She asked. Xoanon said nothing, focusing solely on making her understand, She held a little of the computers former power and by concentrating she was able to speak in Leela's mind. 

'Xoanon... and I need forgiveness. Please'

Leela blinked and considered this.

"You know what I'll make you do and do to you in order for the forgiveness.... right?"

She asked. Xoanon blushed but nodded silently. 

'I am... new at this'

The words formed a fresh line in Leela's mind. Leela nodded.

"I understand...follow me."

Xoanon did so, nervously. Leela led Xoanon to an empty room.

"In here."

She instructed. Xoanon entered cautiously. Leela purred as she passed her.

"Take your clothes off and kneel down on the floor for me."

She purred. Xoanon did as she was told, still silent and still a little timid. Leela came over she reached down and groped one of Xoanon's breasts. Xoanon meeped softly, barely hiding her confusion. Leela made soft soothing noises to calm her.

"Sshhh little one. I won't hurt you to badly...Yes I'll inflict a little bit of pain on you...but I'll give your more pleasure then I will pain."

She cooed softly and lovingly bending further down and softly suckling on Xoanon's earlobe. Xoanon murred softly, clearly trusting. Leela smiled and began to skritch at Xoanon's breasts and stomach with her nails. Xoanon mewed softly. Leela murred and continued... her hand gradually getting lower and lower. Xoanon continued to mewl softly. Leela reached her waist. She growled softly and bit gently on Xoanon's ear lobe as her hand inched forward towards her womanhood. Xoanon whimpered softly, clearly a little edgy. Leela murred soothingly in her ear even as she continued to nibble on it. Slowly Xoanon began to murr again. Leela's fingers began to tease Xoanon's clit. Xoanon gasped, but continued to murr. Leela smiled and began to slide a finger inside of Xoanon. Xoanon at first murred, although a low howl of pain escaped her as she felt herself tear, her eyes closing as she fought to hold back tears of pain. Leela cooed soothingly and gently licked her face to calm her. Xoanon slowly mewed softly, her eyes opening, free of tears. Leela smiled and set a quick but loving pace. Xoanon moaned almost instantly. Leela smiled and kept her pace. Xoanon continued to moan, soon fairly close to climax. Leela smiled.

"Come for me sweetie."

Xoanon soon cried out and came.


End file.
